55 making porn
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Umi gets caught in a shameless position by her shameless wife.


Umi was used to Nico being in her personal space. Nico had almost no sense of boundaries, always hugging and touching and bumping, way before they started dating. Over time, Umi came to tolerate―and perhaps, to some extent, enjoy―Nico's natural tendency to be all over her. It felt good to be surrounded by warmth, if not extremely embarrassing. With Nico, though, she didn't mind.

However, Umi had limits. Sometimes, she just needed to be by herself. She loved Nico to death, but other times, a little space was good for her. Perhaps that was a little selfish to ask for, considering the fact that she was always writing or attending book signings and Nico was always performing, but alone time was important. Not only that, but when she was incredibly horny, it was almost embarrassing; asking Nico for help getting off was always so shameless, from Umi's point of view.

Nico was supposed to be at her concert until ten, and it was only seven. Part of Umi hated that her books had became bestsellers, that Nico was so damn talented, but that was alright. They lived a cushy lifestyle, and when they had free time, it was spent in luxury, usually together. That's why Umi took the time she needed when Nico wasn't there, so that she could be fully engaged with her wife when she needed to. Umi had a certain social battery, she supposed, and when it ran out she needed to recharge. Sometimes, that recharging consisted of simply getting herself off in the comfort of her own quiet home.

So, she laid in bed, surrounded by the cushy pillows of their bed. It was fully dark in the room, because Umi had a tendency to get rather anxious if she ended up seeing herself while doing something so shameless. Under the blankets, she wriggled out of her briefs, exposing her semi-erect shaft. Her eyes slipped shut, and she let a whispy sigh escape her, wrapping her hand around it and pumping slowly. She had a lot of time, so she didn't see the point in rushing. That was the other problem with Nico. Although Umi would never reject a quick fuck, sometimes it was better for her to just take her time and go at her own pace, but Nico was all-too energetic. Her shaft was slowly hardening in her hand. After a couple of minutes, it was fully erect in her hand, pulsing and stiff.

From there, Umi felt like she had a couple of choices. When she was a bit more rowdy than usual she'd grind against a pillow (which she would bashfully wash afterwards). Other times she'd grab some lube and stroke herself to a slow finish. Lastly, she had a couple of toys she could use. _Lube would be the best way to go. I'm not worked up enough to go through the hassle of grabbing a pillow and having to clean it, and a toy doesn't suit my mood today,_ she reasoned, practical as always.

Umi crawled from under the covers and took her shirt off as well, leaving her bare in the warmth of the room. In the darkness, she fumbled around in the bedside drawer, trying to find the lube that her and Nico kept there. She growled in frustration for a little before finally finding it, opening it haphazardly and pouring some in her hand. Umi tossed it back in after capping it, then went back under the covers, gripping her cock tightly and beginning to stroke. Her hand was warm and slick, and she relaxed into the pillows almost instantly. Pre-come was already pooling onto her stomach, an obvious sign of her excitement.

She could feel herself throbbing and pulsing in her palm. Using the other hand, she reached down and fondled her swollen balls, nodding just a little. Letting her eyes slip shut again, Umi began to imagine Nico's mouth surrounding them, massaging them with her tongue as she so liked to do. Although Nico's overwhelming personality could sometimes be a little harsh on Umi, the thought still turned her on.

Soon, she was stroking faster, ignoring the rustle of the blankets as her arm moved furiously beneath it. Umi murmured her pleasure, but it suddenly turned into Nico's name instead. Despite the obvious shamelessness of it all, Umi was moaning Nico's name aloud. She slowed her strokes, rolling her nipples and her hips. It was always fun to tease a little, after all... "Nico, p-please go faster," she groaned. "I'll do anything...just go faster..." Thankfully, "Nico" complied, and Umi was going back to her frantic pace, panting and bucking into her hand. Umi's endurance was never particularly high, but it seemed like she was on the edge after only a few simple touches. "Mmph...come on! Nico, please, Nico, Nico, Nico-"

"Jeez, you don't have to yell! I just got home, give me a break."

Umi stopped in her tracks, dick still in her hand. That snappy tone could only come from Nico. Had Umi's fantasy gotten to the point where she could actually hear Nico's voice? She stilled beneath the blankets in fear, praying that she would calm down, come to her senses and just go to bed. However, no such luck; Umi saw the lights coming on through the blankets, and she swallowed hard, popping up from beneath the blankets but leaving her waist and below covered. If she was lucky, Nico would bother her for a bit then go into the bathroom and wash up for bed. _Argh...why is she even here?!_ "Welcome home, N-Nico."

"Well? What's the deal? You called me back here. I can barely get in the door before you're falling all over me," Nico said, sighing with a somewhat nostalgic look on her face. Umi was too petrified to roll her eyes. "So, what do you want?"

"Um, I...I wanted to know why you were home so early, is all," Umi said, smiling tightly.

"It started raining at the venue," Nico said, pouting. She was still in full makeup, but had changed out of her costume and into a tank top and sweatpants. "Ugh! _This_ is why I like to perform indoors." Umi nodded and smiled as Nico complained more about the weather and inconvenience, silently trying to will her cock to deflate. However, seeing Nico somehow only made it worse. As much as Umi wanted to ask Nico for sex, she was already embarrassed by the fact that she got caught jacking off. Umi was debating rushing into the shower before Nico could and just finishing herself off there, but Nico thwarted that plan. "Hey, did you put my face cream on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet?! You know I can't reach that! Come get it!"

Umi gulped. Nico was in the bathroom by then, but the door was open, and she could easily see Umi if she just tried to slip into her underwear. "Grab a chair."

"I'm not doing that. You're the one who knocked it over, and you're the one who put it out of my reach, which means this is your fault and you should-"

"You don't need it, Nico," Umi groaned, desperately trying to get Nico to leave her alone. She could feel herself getting a serious case of blue balls, and seeing Nico taking off her sweatpants and walking around in a cute pair of panties with bunnies all over them did not help. "Just take your shower..."

"My face cream needs to be there when I get out! Why won't you just come get it?" Nico shut the medicine cabinet then stormed over to their bed, fists stuck to her hips. "It'll only take a second."

Adjusting the sheets around her waist, Umi mumbled, "I'm tired."

Nico sucked her teeth and leaned over, grabbing a handful of the blanket. Umi squeaked and tried to bat her hand away, but it was pointless. "Is that really it?! I've never seen you acting so lazy, you know." Nico clutched the comforter in her hand and then swept it off with a flourish. "Great, now get up so you can...oh. Oh, wow."

Umi cupped her hands around her erection, pointing her eyes to her kneecaps and squeezing her lips into a tight, thin line. Finally, she whispered, "Are you done now? Please tell me you're done now."

Nico blinked hard, then dropped the blanket, staring at Umi's cock in surprise. "Did that start when I got home?"

"No...I was busy when you walked in," Umi admitted. Oh, she couldn't say the words, she couldn't give Nico the satisfaction! Not only that, but Umi wasn't sure how Nico would react. Would she be jealous? Umi didn't know if masturbation was an okay thing to do in a marriage... "Uh," Umi began, "I'm sorry. That was truly inappropriate of me, and it was disrespectful to you. S-so, if you'd like me to remain like this, perhaps as punishment, I-"

"Umi, what the hell are you talking about?! You were horny and I wasn't here, so what? You act like there was another woman in here or something."

"Wh-what?! Why would you even say something like that?!"

"Because you're being ridiculous. It's fine, okay? You didn't have to hide. After all, we're apart a lot...sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do," Nico said. Despite trying to seem like she didn't care, Nico was blushing furiously and wouldn't look Umi in the eye. Umi wasn't used to hearing Nico look so sheepish. "Well, I'll help you finish up, then-"

Umi interrupted with a blunt, "No."

"'No'?" Nico looked confused, but mostly irritated.

"You see, I...I kind of like doing this when you're not home because it gives me a chance to have...privacy," Umi said, struggling with each word.

Nico frowned. "Don't tell me you're getting tired of me..."

"No! It's not that. You're...you have a very big personality, is all," Umi tried. "And sometimes it's overwhelming, and I just need a second to-"

"Oh! Of course!" Nico's mood seemed to change at the drop of a dime. "I get it. You're so in love with the great Nico-Nico-Nii that she fills your heart to the very brim! I understand now."

For some reason, Umi felt like Nico was a lot more upset than she let on, but she just laughed softly, subtly trying to pull the covers back to her lap. "Yes, I suppose you could put it that way...thanks for understanding, I-"

Nico pulled the covers away even farther, and Umi yelped. She prayed that Nico didn't notice how her cock twitched... "Sorry for interrupting you, Umi. That was totally rude! But Nico always rights her wrongs. So, I'll give you the opportunity to finish. Just let me record you, and we'll be in the clear."

Umi jolted, her face twisting in disbelief. "Record me?! Stop messing around, Nico!"

"I told you, you gotta do what you gotta do," Nico said, pouting. "Sometimes I like to do stuff like that too, you know? It'd be great if I had a little inspiration to hold on to. Really, I won't be in your way."

Nico pulled out her phone, and Umi was too flabbergasted to argue as she turned it sideways and opened her camera. Nico flopped onto her stomach on the bed, her phone mere inches from Umi's shaft. Umi averted her eyes and mumbled, "Don't look directly at me while I do it, okay? And I'm only doing this because I feel bad! This is a one time thing! A-and don't show it to anybody else, or-"

"Jeez, Umi, get on with it!"

Umi looked down at Nico, then shut her eyes tight. _Just pretend that she's not there, and you'll be fine,_ Umi told herself. However, this was the most invasive thing Nico had done yet. In fact, that was exactly why Umi had been jacking off in the first place, so that she could _escape_ that sense of being cornered. Nico had always been quite the expert at wrecking plans. After coming to terms with her fate, Umi sat back against the headboard and shut her eyes, wrapping her hand around her cock. Somehow, she was still rock-hard, which was a little embarrassing to notice. She started to stroke it, albeit rather slowly. As much as she wanted to just climax and be done with it, she refused to deny herself the satisfaction.

Opening her eyes just a tad, Umi looked down to see Nico staring at her intently. Nico seemed to be fascinated by the small globs of pre-come slipping down Umi's shaft, and Umi could have sworn she saw Nico swiping her tongue across her lip in anticipation. Umi started to move a little faster. She hated to admit how much the sight of Nico staring at her so ravenously turned her on. "You said you wouldn't look," Umi said, rather briskly.

"I never agreed to that. Besides, you look so hot," Nico whined. "Can I record your face, too? You're making the cutest expressions!"

"No! What if this gets out somehow? My career will be tarnished!"

"Well, I've already recorded you speaking. Even if nobody sees your face, they can hear your voice. Not like this'll get out, anyhow, dummy." Umi stopped in her tracks, but when Nico poked her in her thigh, she kept moving. _Ugh...why am I so weak to her?_ "Want some help?"

Umi ignored her at first, but then sighed and said, "Can you hand me the lube out of the drawer?"

Still holding her phone up, Nico reached over to the bedside drawer with her free hand and pulled out the bottle of lube. Umi drizzled some more in her hand, then returned to her pulsing cock and began stroking again. Her face turned even more red than before. All she could hear was her own heavy pants and an embarrassingly loud squelching noise coming from her hand. Nico laughed sweetly as Umi's face curled into a grimace. "Jeez, Umi, it seems like you're already about to blow! Why don't you feel up those balls of yours, next?"

"It's creepy when you talk like that." _She sounds like some creepy old man directing a porno,_ Umi thought. As much as she wanted to say it out loud, she was quite sure Nico would throw a fit. While one hand continued to pump her stiff shaft, the other moved downwards and started to fondle her swollen orbs, massaging and teasing just as Nico would. Umi had never thought about it too in-depth before, but Nico had such nice hands. They were cute, soft, petite. Umi looked down so she could see them, but instead, she noticed Nico's pink lips. Then, she started to think about the warmth of her mouth, and how it felt to be inside of her... "N-Nico, come on, that's enough recording."

"Are you sure you want me to stop, though? Your cock is pretty hard for someone who doesn't want to be filmed," Nico teased.

Umi couldn't deny that. Hearing Nico mention it outright made her think about Nico saying that she sometimes liked to masturbate, too...and then her mind wandered even further. Would Nico really spend lonely nights without Umi watching a video of her masturbating? Would that really turn her on? The hand on Umi's balls moved to clutch the sheets. "Nico," she began, teeth clenched. "What are you going to do with this video?"

"Let me film your face and I'll tell you." Umi narrowed her eyes, slowing her strokes. Well, Nico was right about what she said earlier. If the video got released, Umi would be screwed regardless of whether her face was shown or not. Begrudgingly, she nodded, and Nico sat back and turned her phone to a portrait orientation, capturing Umi's whole body successfully. "Hmm...I'll probably just lay back, turn it on-"

"And then what?"

"So impatient!" Nico smirked devilishly, and Umi trembled. Nico always knew how to get the best of her, it was so damn frustrating...be that as it may, Umi couldn't deny how turned on Nico was making her. Nico pushed her buttons in all of the wrong ways, but it always felt so _right._ "Of course, I'd get wet from watching you. Especially since you're so desperate right now."

Umi had sped her strokes back up without even noticing. Nico placed her fingers on the screen and spread them out, presumably zooming in on Umi's hand moving up and down her dick at an almost impossibly fast pace. "What would you do, then?"

"I'd have to take off my panties, since they'd get so soaked," Nico cooed. Umi couldn't deny the throb that started up in her balls when she imagined Nico getting turned on after watching her. Nico continued, "My clit would be just begging to be touched...I'd rub it nice and slow while I watched you, too. Hey, look into the camera. And do it faster."

Mesmerized, Umi fixed her eyes on the lens of the camera, stroking herself more aggressively. That was how Nico liked it; fast-paced, intense, crashing into you at a thousand miles per hour. Umi didn't even have time to think, she was just squeezing and rubbing and pulling and silently begging for Nico to just make her come already. "What next?"

"I'd slide two fingers inside of myself...no, three." Nico didn't seem to be the least bit frazzled, despite how shameless the things she spoke of were. "I'm so tight...but they wouldn't feel as good as your cock does."

At that point, the lube seemed almost completely pointless; Umi's pre-come was making her movements slicker, faster. It was dripping into her lap. "Y-yes, you're...you're tight," Umi struggled. "And you...you feel so good."

"That's nice," Nico breathed. She zoomed out, then tilted the camera up a little and zoomed back in. "Say that again for me."

 _Oh, goodness. The camera is aimed right at my face, isn't it?_ Umi stopped moving her hand, but Nico grunted a little and she was right back to her quick pace. "You're tight," Umi mumbled. "And you...you feel good."

"Keep making that face," Nico commanded. Umi didn't know what kind of face she was making, but it must have been embarrassing if Nico liked it. "Mm. That's the face you make when you're gonna come, isn't it? So cute. Who's the only one who can turn you on like this?"

Umi swallowed hard. "You..."

"I, what?"

"You're the only one who can turn me on like this," Umi said. Her heart was thudding in her chest, her cock was getting more and more sensitive by the minute, and she felt dizzy. Nico really _was_ the only one who could make her feel that way, no matter how frustrating or frightening it was. "Nico...I love you."

Nico seemed entertained (if not slightly surprised) by Umi's sudden confession. "I love you too, Umi. You ready to come?" Umi nodded, tilting her head back a little. She squeezed her cock a little more, creating wonderful friction as her hand slid up and down her enormous length. For a second, she considered asking Nico if she could finish on her face, but Nico zoomed out and captured all of Umi's body again. "Talk to me as you do it. Tell me how it feels."

"It..." Umi felt like she was going to burst. Nico could overwhelm her so easily, whether it was in bed or just in casual conversation...but, then again, that was what she had came to love. "It feels good, Nico! You make me feel...y-you make me feel amazing...only you can turn me on like this!"

"Good, good! So obedient. Really, Umi, you should've been a porn star."

Despite Nico's teasing tone, Umi shut her eyes tight and moaned, "No...this is only for you, okay? F-fuck...I'd only do this for you...I don't know how you do this to me."

Nico went silent then, watching Umi through her phone carefully. She didn't need to speak, though; just knowing that Nico was watching, recording, was enough to push Umi over the edge. She squeezed tightly as the first jet of thick come shot out of her engorged tip and landed on her stomach. Afterwards, they only grew more intense; Nico moaned as she came all over herself, so Umi angled her shaft so that she painted heavy white lines of semen all over her tits and face. Some of it even managed to hit the headboard. Umi's hips were desperately fucking up into her fist as she weakly stroked her sensitive, deflating erection.

Soon enough, she was just slowly pumping the last bits of come out of her, letting it slip out of her and into her lap. She was a mess, and Nico was still recording every last bit of it. In fact, Nico zoomed in a bit, then slowly moved the phone upwards and downwards, capturing every last inch. "Wow. That was intense. I really didn't think you'd get that into it." Nico panned the camera a little bit more before ending the recording and setting her phone down.

"You can say that again." Umi looked down and saw all of the jizz in her lap and immediately grew anxious. Once again, Nico's larger-than-life personality had managed to throw her into some shameless situation. "Th-this is-"

"Shameless? Disgusting? Perverted?" Nico boredly listed off all of Umi's descriptions of her past actions, hopping off of the bed.

"I was going to say 'quite a mess', but that, too," Umi said wryly. Nico walked over and picked up a bit of Umi's seed with her finger, popping it into her mouth. "...Don't do that."

"Oh, I see," Nico purred, licking the finger clean. "You don't want _me_ to get it all off, because you want to get in the shower with Nico, right? Well, I guess it can't be helped! Come on, let's go get you clean so you can be nice and fresh for round two."

Umi watched in disbelief as Nico stalked off towards the shower, shedding her clothes on the way. How was Umi supposed to say no to that?

* * *

Nico flopped to the bed of her hotel room, exhausted. Despite being an idol for longer than she could remember, she was still so easily tired by excited fans and high-energy stage shows. Not only that, but it was so hard to be away from her beloved Umi. It had been a month since she had last seen her in person, and although they had talked every day, it was still so painful.

She took out her phone, scrolling through her gallery until she came to...the video. Ah, yes, the lovely video that Umi had let her record the last time they had seen each other. Nico wasn't feeling particularly horny, but how could she resist those damn sexy faces that Umi made? Just as she was about to open it up and skip through to the highlights, her phone buzzed with a message from, speak of the devil, Umi.

Nico opened it immediately, only to see that there was an attachment; a photo. Nico downloaded it, and when it popped up on her screen, she got a nice surprise. There, in all its glory, was Umi's dick, stiff and weeping pre-come. "Fuck," Nico said, staring in awe. Then, another message came in, that time a text:

 _Would you believe me if I said I was going to record a video but got too scared to go through with it? Oh, well. I caught the stream of your show. Please make the skirt longer next time! Get some rest. Good night._

Nico smirked at the text message, but before she could thumb out reply, a third and final message came in...

 _P.S. The state of my penis and me watching your live show are not at all related so please do not mention it._


End file.
